Muramasa Nakatsukasa
|TextColor = |Display Image = |English Title = |Character's Aliases/Nicknames = * |Kanji= 中務村正 |Romaji = Nakatsukasa Muramasa |Character's Age = 15 |Character's Gender = |Character's Nationality = Japan |Character's Ethnicity = Japanese descent |Character's Residence = Death City |Character's Status = Alive |Character's Race = Human (Demon Weapon) |Character's Classification = Multi-Form Weapon |Character's Rank = |Character's Meister Partners = Kogane☆Hoshi |Character's Affiliations = DIE |What Teams or Groups does this Character belong to = |Character's Occupations = Student |Character's Relationships = |Character's Weapon Form = Demon Shadow Weapon *Form: Kusarigama *Form: Ninjato *Form: Henge *Form: Shuriken *Form: Katana |What family does this character hail from? = |Character's Voice Actors/Seiyu = |What is the character's manga debut? = |What is the character's anime debut? = |What is the character's game debut? = }} is an autonomous Demon Weapon belonging to the ancient , one of the five unique clans that were descended from the first Demon Weapons made by the Spider Witch, . He is currently a student at the Death Institute of Excellence, aiming to get stronger in order to obtain and utilize the greatest power his clan has to offer: the . He attends the E.A.T. class as a 1-Star Weapon with his partner, Kogane☆Hoshi. Appearance Personality Relationships Kogane☆Hoshi Special Abilities '|全身武器|Zenshin Buki}}: As a member of the Nakatsukasa clan, Muramasa was born as a powerful . As such, he is capable of freely transforming from his human shape to a weapon form at will. : : The Nakatsukasa clan is one of five clans of Demon Weapons that are descended directly from the first Weapons created by the Spider Witch Arachne. Due to this, they have manifested a unique mutation that allows the clan member to take on the weapon forms of all past users of the ability, as well as their own weapon form. This ability manifests in only a single Nakatsukasa clan member in every generation, and they are regarded as the "true heir" of the clan. This ability also allows the Demon Weapon to absorb the weapon forms of other clan members by consuming their souls, however this runs the risk of transforming them into a should they devour the souls of the innocent. :* : :* : :* : :* : :* : '|魂の波長|Tamashī no Hachō}}: Muramasa possesses a highly malleable Soul Wavelength, as described by several teachers within the DIE. Because of unique Wavelength, he is capable of performing feats similar to that of a Meister with enough training, causing many people to mistake him for on when they see him fight on his own. : '|波長コントロール|Hachō Kontorōru}}: Due to being a Demon Weapon, Muramasa was born with the natural ability to control the Soul Wavelength of his Meister. He is capable of adjusting the resonance between him and Kogane in order to shift the power of his weapon forms to a high degree, whether it be offensive changes like increasing the cutting edge of his blades, defensive changes like enhancing his durability or supplementary changes like decreasing his weight. Due to his unique Wavelength, Muramasa has been able to train extensively in order to use it as an offensive tool, in preparation of ever having to fight without a Meister. Because of this, his skill with manipulating his own Wavelength often surpasses that of other Demon Weapons. :* : Despite his ability to manipulate his Wavelength to a greater degree than a normal Weapon, Muramasa is not capable of performing all the feats that a skilled Meister can. He is, however, capable of replicating said feats in order to generate techniques that are just as effective. This is one such technique, modeled after the Meister-exclusive . Muramasa channels his Wavelength into an offensive blow capable of dealing internal damage to an opponent as well as knock them back due to the sheer force of the attack. The build up of Wavelength is denoted by small sparks of black electricity surrounding Muramasa's body. Due to being a junior practitioner of the technique, and a Weapon at that, it takes a considerable amount of time to build up the wavelength required for this technique and the overall power of it is only enough to incapacitate his opponent for a few moments at best. Expert Martial Artist: *'Expert Autonomous Combatant:' * '|暗殺術|Ansatsu Jutsu}}: **'Stealth Expert:' Marksmanship: Weaponry Practitioner: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Partners Equipment History Synopsis Trivia *Muramasa's appearance is based on that of Gin Akutagawa from Bungou Stray Dogs. References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Weapons